


Encounter in Ironforge

by MightierThanTheSword



Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dwarf/Human - Freeform, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gnome/Human, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sharing, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Worgen/Dwarf/Gnome/Human, Worgen/Human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: Tobias the worgen shares his human girlfriend Tala with a dwarf and a gnome in Ironforge.
Relationships: Male Worgen/Male Dwarf/Male Gnome/Female Human
Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542742
Kudos: 13





	Encounter in Ironforge

Ironforge was not Tobias’s kind of place. As a worgen, he liked the outdoors – the open sky above him, the sound of the wind in the trees, the stars visible at night. Being closed in underground made him feel rather claustrophobic.

“I know you don’t like this city, but we won’t be here long,” his human girlfriend, Tala, assured him. “We’ll just report the success of our quest in Loch Modan and be on our way.”

“Oh, we don’t have to leave that quickly,” said Tobias. “I’m not _that_ uncomfortable, and I know you have friends here. You wanted to visit that dwarf ex of yours, didn’t you?”

“Droog? Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” said Tobias. “Is he the kind of ex we might ... have some fun with?”

The pair’s sex life often involved inviting other people to join them in bed, and they weren’t picky about race or gender. But Tala shook her head. “No, he’s married now, and they’re exclusive,” she said. “Although his brother was always up for a good time. We’ll go see them as soon as we’ve collected our gold for killing those troggs.”

“Fine by me,” Tobias agreed.

A short while later, they were knocking on the door of a dwarven house. It seemed like a party was in progress inside – the sounds of music and laughter were pouring out, and Tobias could smell various kinds of food and alcohol, and some more illicit substances. A male dwarf, obviously intoxicated, threw the door open. “Tala!” he bellowed delightedly. “Welcome! I had no idea you were in Ironforge. Come in, come in! And who’s your new beau?”

“Hi, Droog,” said Tala as they went in. Tobias had to stoop to get through the door, but once inside found that the ceilings were high enough for him to straighten up. “This is Tobias. You’re keeping busy, I see!”

“Aye, that I am!” said the dwarf happily as he showed them into a large room full of rowdy guests. With the addition of themselves, all the Alliance races were present (Tobias was the only worgen). About half of them raised glasses or flagons and cheered drunkenly when the newcomers entered. “Make yourselves at home!” said Droog. “Karug’s here somewhere, he’ll be pleased to see you.”

“Karug’s his brother,” Tala said to Tobias, as Droog wandered off. It didn’t take long to find him – or rather, for him to find them. Tala was selecting a drink when a dwarf barrelled into her from behind, throwing his arms around her waist. She turned and looked down into the beaming face of her friend.

“Tala!” he cried, exactly as his brother had done. “It’s so nice to see you! And with a worgen, too – how exciting! Is he your lover?”

“Nice to see you too, Karug,” Tala smiled. “Yes, Tobias here is my boyfriend. What about you, are you still seeing that night elf?”

“Och, no, she ran off with a blood elf, if you can believe it,” replied Karug, sounding not in the least bothered by the fact. “I’m with someone else these days – oh, here he is now!” The dwarf let go of Tala to wrap his arms around the gnome who joined them. “This is Leetok,” he introduced him. “Leetok, this is Tala, the woman I was telling you about who used to date my brother. And her worgfriend ... I mean, boyen ... what was it, again?”

“You’ve had a few, haven’t you?” remarked Tobias, amused. “It’s Tobias.”

“Of course he’s had a few,” said Leetok, nudging Karug affectionately, “he’s a dwarf and it’s a party!” He grinned at his boyfriend, who descended into a fit of giggles. The human, worgen and gnome laughed along.

When Karug eventually recovered himself, he wiped his eyes, looked up at Tala, and winked. “So, Tala, you still up to your old tricks?” he asked. “You and the worgen like to ... you know ... party with third parties?”

“Yes,” Tala told him. “Do you and Leetok?”

“Oh, aye,” said Karug, leering. “You up for it tonight? I’m staying with Droog, there’s a room upstairs we can use.”

Tala and Tobias shared a glance and exchanged the private signals that let each know the other was agreeable. Then she said: “We’re in.”

Karug led them upstairs and made sure to lock the bedroom door behind them. Tobias had been slightly concerned that the bed would be dwarf-sized, and thus far too small for the kinds of activities they intended, but it was big enough to have held a couple of tauren. He supposed Droog must often have non-dwarf visitors.

“Are you into human women, Leetok?” Tala asked the gnome. She’d occasionally had threesomes with Karug and Droog when she’d been dating the latter, so she knew the dwarf swung both ways, but she wasn’t sure about his boyfriend. She didn’t mind if Leetok wasn’t attracted to her, but gnomes were the only Alliance race she’d never had a sexual encounter with and, if he was willing, she was keen to have one.

“I’m into anything and everything,” said Leetok jovially. “Do you like anal? I was thinking I could take your ass while Karug takes your pussy.”

Lust ran through Tala at the suggestion. “Ooh, I’d like that,” she said eagerly. “Is that alright with you, Tobias?”

“Of course,” said the worgen. “If you’ve no objections, I’ll take your mouth.”

Tala quivered with anticipation. Triple penetration was something she’d never tried, though she’d often fantasised about it. “Sounds good,” she said.

They all proceeded to remove their clothes, shamelessly checking out each other’s bodies as they did so. Gnome cocks, like those of dwarfs, turned out to be very similar to human ones, only in proportion to their size, so there were no big surprises there. Neither Karug nor Leetok had seen a worgen cock before and were interested to learn it was wolf-like – they both fondled and stroked Tobias until he had to politely ask them to stop.

“If you keep that up my part in this endeavour will be over before it’s begun,” he explained. The couple laughed, and let him alone. The foursome retired to the bed, where Tala was delighted to find herself the centre of attention. The three males set about pleasuring her, Tobias pulling her into a kiss while Leetok suckled on her nipples and Karug buried his head between her legs. His beard was scratchy on her thighs, but his tongue found her clit with unerring accuracy and set about licking her into a frenzy.

After a while, Karug rose and fetched a lubricating potion from a cupboard. He slicked some over his fingers and started to work Tala’s ass open with them, preparing her for penetration. His other hand continued to stimulate her slit. She almost came several times, but managed to hold back, wanting to wait until someone – or everyone – was inside her.

“That’s enough,” she said eventually, “I’m ready.”

The group rearranged themselves. Karug lay down on his back and Tala straddled him, sinking her sex down onto his cock. Leetok positioned himself behind her and slid slowly into her ass. Tobias kneeled next to them, guiding his cock between his lover’s lips. All three males began carefully thrusting.

“She’s so tight!” Leetok gasped.

“Aye, here too,” Karug agreed. He pulled Tala down onto him and Leetok leaned over her back to kiss his boyfriend, sandwiching her between them as they both pounded into her. Lost in ecstasy, Tala could only moan and gurgle around Tobais’s cock. She had taken it down her throat to the point that his swelling knot was pressed against her lips, but couldn’t fit that into her mouth. She sucked firmly, lapping at the shaft with her tongue, and brought a hand up to gently squeeze the knot. She knew pressure on it would enhance the worgen’s pleasure and encourage him to ejaculate.

The feeling of having three cocks in her all at once, and imagining them all coming and filling all her holes with seed, was too much for Tala. She climaxed hard, her sex and ass clamping tight around the dwarf and gnome cocks. The sudden tightening of her passages was enough to trigger orgasms for Karug and Leetok, both jerking their hips against hers as they spilled inside her. Seeing his partners in the throes of passion set Tobias off too, and he shot his load straight down Tala’s throat, howling in pleasure. She swallowed repeatedly, not losing a drop.

Gradually, the four writhing bodies stilled and separated, the human, dwarf and gnome drenched in sweat, the worgen panting heavily. “That was amazing,” said Tala, when she was once again capable of speech.

“Night’s not over yet,” said Karug, waggling an eyebrow at her. “Just think of all the other positions we can try ...”


End file.
